


It's Good To Be Home

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: After Movie, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Day Off, F/M, Gen, Trick or Treat 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel and Gretel have finished a job but all he can think of is getting home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Written for the Trick or Treat 2014 for anaranine. I hope you enjoy it, I had actually started another one but that one kind of got out of control and would in no way have been done in time to turn in. I will keep working on it though and will post it at a later time.

Hansel and Gretel had finished their last job a few days ago but it had taken them a while to returned to the cabin that they call home. They had gotten it after the whole mess with Muriel. Before that they never really had a home but when Mina joined them and had told Hansel the great news of her being with child they decided to make a small cabin; it was nothing fancy but it was big enough for the three of them and for Edward as well, whenever the troll wanted to come inside, and it was home and has been for almost a year. As much as he loved working and being with his sister though, he couldn't wait to get back to Mina. She was heavy with their second child and he hadn't wanted to leave her to look after the baby and herself but she had insisted that if he didn't go she would go instead. It seemed that he had been too protected and it had started to get her. 

"Don't worry Hansel," Gretel said giving him a smile, "Mina's alright, she had Edward with her." 

He just grinned and nodded. It was true, they had decided to leave Edward at the cabin with her and as big as he looked the troll was actually very caring when it came to any of them. Hansel didn't know if it was because of the whole trolls serving witches things or if it was just him. Either way it had pretty much been the only way that Mina and Gretel gotten him to agree to take the job but now, they were almost back, just half a day travel and he couldn't wait. 

"Do you want to keep going or make camp for the night?" Gretel asked stopping to take a sip of water from her water-skin. 

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the sun, it was almost behind the mountains and it would be dark soon but he shook his head. "No, lets keep going, I really want to see Mina." 

She nodded putting her water-skin away, "Alright, let's keep going." 

They journeyed on, each taking turns leading and watching the other back. They had made sure though to go through the forest and take out any witches that might had been in the area before they started building the cabin but even still they knew that they shouldn't let their guards down; most of all now that they have a family to go 'home' to and not just each others. 

Finally they reached the clearing that they had built the cabin in. They had picked the area due to the close growing trees that surrounded it. Unless one was actually looking for them and knew where to find them, most people just walked by the trees not taking a second glances towards them. 

They pushed through the trees to find Edward working in the small herb garden that Mina had started growing. Most of the plants were mainly for cooking, nothing more but there were a few that she used for other things. There was even some that she used to make a tea for Hansel to drink for the sugar sickness. Hansel knew that he should probably be mad about it but there has been a few times when her being a White Witch had been a good thing. Edward stopped what he was doing and glanced their way, he gave what Hansel thought was a smile and started towards them. 

"Hello Edward," Gretel said. 

Edward nodded at her and reached out a hand in offer to take her things, it was something that he did everything time they came home. He even offered to take Hansel's items the first few times but Hansel never handed over his things so Edward stopped. Instead they would just nod to each other in pasting and this time was no different. Hansel nodded to the troll as he kept walking to the cabin knowing that he would find Mina inside. 

He was just a few steps away from the door when it opened to Mina walking out, she held their daughter, Anora at her hip in her left arm and smiled when she saw him. 

"I've missed you," he said walking up to her. He didn't give her a chance to talk before he lock their lips together, pulling her and their daughter close to him. He wasn't expecting though for her to hand him Anora as he broke the kiss but he took her with a smile on his face. 

“It's good to have you home,” she said placing a hand on her round belly.

“It's good to be home,” he answered pulling her in for one more quick kiss before kissing Anora on her cheek. “Have you been a good girl?” 

The little girl just giggled and turned to reached over his shoulder at something. He heard Gretel and Edward joining them and just shook his head, “Betrayed by my own sister.” Anora all but jumped out of his arms into Gretel's, luckily her reflexes weren't just for fighting. “She's stolen the heart of my daughter from me.” 

“Hello little one,” Gretel greeted through laughter. 

Mina laughed and placed her other hand on his shoulder. “You know she loves you, Gretel just always bring her something when you two come back from a trip.” 

Hansel watched as his sister pulled a little doll that she had bought at the market in the village before they left. Anora grabbed the toy with a laugh and hugged it to her, he knew it would be a while before she would let go of it so he turned his attention back to Mina. He stepped closer and placed a hand over her own on her stomach. “How are you doing?” 

She glanced down and wove their fingers together. “Your son have been very active the last few days.” 

“Son?” Hansel asked a little surprised.

“I just have a feeling, that's all, though I feel that it won't be long before we'll be able to see if I'm right or not.” 

“Then it's a good thing that we're back,” Gretel commented from behind them. 

“I told you I shouldn't have left,” Hansel said shaking his head.

Mina gave his hand a squeeze. “All is well, and you're home now, that's what matter. Come dinner is almost ready and you need to clear up first.” She turned heading into the house before he could say anything but he smiled as Gretel and Anora, still hugging the doll, walked past him and into the cabin. He turned to Edward and gestured to the door as he stepped back to let the troll go first. Edward though only reached into the cabin to set Gretel's things down by the door before turning and heading back to the garden. 

Hansel shook his head and glanced over the small clearing, the last ray of the sun had disappeared behind the mountain and the stars were beginning come out. He laughed as a thought came to mind, if someone would have told him a year ago that he would be living in an actual home, with an actual family, he probably would have punched that person in the face. Now though he couldn't think of his life being any other way. 

“Are you coming!?” Gretel shouted some inside. 

He grinned, knowing that his sister probably thought the same thing. “Coming!” he answered giving one more look over the clearing before joining his family inside their home.


End file.
